Una casa de locos No:9
by Phanie Campos
Summary: Ahora les toca enfrentar un enemigo fuera de lo común o mejor dicho fuera de ese planeta, serán lo bastante fuertes Sonic y los demas para pasar sobre los espantos de una casa encantada y rescatar a una chica indefensa?


No 9

Una casa de locos

En el mundo de Sonic, Tikal, Chaos, Cosmo, Amy y Cream estaban en isla Ángel cuidando de la esmeralda madre. Cosmo y Cream la estaban limpiando con pañuelos húmedos pero Amy estaba sentada en las gradas con cara de pocos amigos

Amy: ¿Porque tenemos que venir aquí a cuidar de esta esmeralda?

Tikal: Knuckles me encargo cuidar de ella como sea posible

Cream: Y nosotras venimos para hacerle compañía a Tikal y a Chaos además de ayudarlos a protegerla

Cosmo: Sabes lo importante que es la esmeralda madre para Knuckles y Tikal, por eso debemos protegerla

Amy: ¿Protegerla de qué? El doctor Eggman se fue tras Sonic

Dime ¿Quién aparte de él podría robársela?

Rouge: Hola

Cream: ¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?

Amy: ¿Que vienes a hacer aquí?

Rouge: Tranquila, solo quiero ayudarlas a cuidar de la esmeralda madre

Amy: Jamás, no dejare que te le acerques

Cosmo: Lo siento Rouge, pero le prometimos a Knuckles que no dejaríamos que nada malo le pasara a la esmeralda madre

Cream: Y que mantendríamos a los ladrones alejados

Amy: Eso te incluye a ti

Rouge: Así que creen que la robare, ¿que puedo hacer para que no piensen eso?

Amy: Empieza por irte, no nos agrada tu compañía

Rouge: ¿Porque tanto interés en cuidarla?

Amy: Si algo malo le llega a suceder a la esmeralda, Sonic se desilusionará de mi y no quiero que eso ocurra

Cream: Rouge, lo lamento pero no tienes permitido venir aquí hasta que regresen Sonic y los demás

Cosmo: Por favor, vete y no regreses hasta entonces

Rouge: hm, de todas formas no quería estar aquí. Quédense con su preciosa esmeralda, yo me largo

Rouge se fue volando de la isla, Tikal, Chaos, Cosmo, Cream y Amy veían como se alejaba

Cosmo: Desde que Sonic y los demás se fueron, Rouge ha estado merodeando esta isla

Amy: Es porque espera el momento en que bajemos la guardia para robarla la esmeralda madre

Tikal: ¿Quien era esa chica?

Amy: Se llama Rouge y no es solo una chica, es una ladrona de joyas

Cream: Siempre intenta robarnos las esmeraldas chaos y también a robado la esmeralda madre una vez

Amy: Tikal, no puedes permitir que ella se acerque a la esmeralda madre

Tikal: Descuiden, ni chaos ni yo lo permitiremos

Las chicas y Chaos se quedaron en isla ángel otro buen rato cuidando de la gran esmeralda. Mientras tanto, en el mundo de Blaze, Marina y Chris estaban comprando algunos víveres, hasta que escucharon hablar a dos tipos sobre algo extraño que estaba sucediendo en el interior del bosque

Boqui: Dicen que en ese lugar enserio asustan

Tico: Lo sé, siento terror de solo pensar en ir a esa casa, quien sabe las cosas horribles que suceden allí

Boqui: ¿Crees que enserio haya fantasmas?

Tico: Es la única explicación que se me ocurre

Chris: Disculpen, ¿dijeron algo acerca de fantasmas?

Tico: Si, hay una casa abandonada que está en medio del bosque al norte de aquí

Boqui: Hace tiempo cayo un meteorito justo en frente de ella y desde entonces han sucedido cosas muy extrañas, tanto que los dueños abandonaron la casa

Chris: Escuchaste Marina, tal vez debamos ir a investigar

Marina: "¿¡Que!" ¿hablas de i… ir a una casa encantada?

Chris: Si, vallamos a decirle a los demás

Chris y Marina regresaron a casa y le contaron a Sonic y a los demás sobre lo que escucharon

Blaze: ¿Una casa embrujada?

Silver: ¿Lo dices enserio Chris?

Chris: No se si sea cierto pero creo que es una buena idea que vallamos a ver de qué se trata

Phanie: ¿Hablas de ir a una casa donde pueden so…sorprendernos unos fantasmas?

Knuckles: ¿Tienes miedo Phanie?

Phanie: Claro que no tengo miedo, ¿porque le temería a algo que no existe?

Sonic: Odio decirte esto Phanie pero los fantasmas si existen, una vez peleamos contra un grupo de ellos en un castillo embrujado cierto Chris

Chris: No es precisamente un día que me guste recordar

Silver: Si hay o no hay fantasma allí no es nuestro asunto

Shadow: Si, ¿porque deberíamos ir allí?

Tails: Llegue a pensar que podría ser una esmeralda pero mi detector no recibe ninguna señal semejante

Marina: Lo ven, no hay ninguna razón por la que debamos ir

Chris: Sin embargo

Phanie: ¿Sin embargo que?

Chris: Recibo una especie de señal electromagnética diminuta que provine de ese lugar, no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora que aumente la potencia del radar

Marina: Pero si es diminuta no veo la importancia de ir

Phanie: Marina tiene razón, deberíamos quedarnos y concentrarnos en encontrar las esmeraldas

Shadow: Creo que ustedes dos tienen miedo de ir

Phanie y Marina: "¡No tenemos miedo!"

Knuckles: (sonriendo) Entonces no les importara ir a ver qué pasa en esa casa

Phanie: Ah…

Chris: Me interesa ese pulso electromagnético, pero ¿recuerdan la última vez que peleamos con fantasmas?

Tails: Fue difícil, ni siquiera logramos derrotarlos en realidad, solo logramos salir antes de que nos capturaran otra vez

Blaze: Tal vez sería mejor que lo olvidáramos

Sonic: Si crees que es lo mejor, aunque hubiese sido divertido ir

Mientras tanto, en la base de Darcanor, Dargar estaba revisando un detector diferente al de las esmeraldas mientras Brandon revisaba algunos datos holográficos entonces entraron Blair y Trino al laboratorio

Trino: El jefe quiere saber si ya terminaron su investigación

Dargar: Acabamos de terminar

Blair: Pues vallan con él

Brandon: No tienes que decirlo

Los cuatro fueron a la sala principal donde estaba Darcanor sentado en su silla, se inclinaron y le mostraron los datos en los que estuvieron trabajando

Brandon: Señor, hemos terminado nuestra investigación sobra la criatura alienígena

Darcanor: ¿Que averiguaron?

Dargar: Nuestras suposiciones eran correctas señor, la criatura que estudiamos es un simbionte

Blair: Una criatura orgánica capaz de crear una interacción biológica con otro organismo de distinta especie

Trino: El simbionte no puede sobrevivir mucho tiempo sin otro ser para fusionarse

Brandon: Pero si se fusiona con un individuo se conseguirá un mutualismo en que ambos organismos se verán beneficiados con nuevas habilidades además del hecho de que el simbionte podría ver los sentimientos más profundos de la persona que lo porte

Darcanor: Bien, ¿pero existe una forma de dominar el poder del simbionte para poder controlar la mente del individuo con el que se fusione?

Dargar: Se necesitara trabajo señor pero si es posible

Darcanor: Excelente, quiero que rastreen su pulso electromagnético hasta donde cayó el meteorito y tráiganlo ante mí para los experimentos

Blair: ¿Quienes irán?

Darcanor: Brandon, Dargar y Trino

Blair: ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa con migo?

Darcanor: La última vez que te envié a una misión, te dejaste llevar por tus impulsos y casi fallas

Blair: Pero le trajimos la esmeralda

Darcanor: Muy bien, te daré una última oportunidad pero dejaras tus sentimientos a un lado y seguirás mis órdenes al pie de la letra

Trino: Ya lo escuchaste

Darcanor: Tú te quedaras aquí Trino

Trino: ¿Cómo?

Darcanor: Ya tienen sus ordenes ahora salgan y no vengan con las manos basáis

Brandon, Dargar y Blair: Si señor

Los tres salieron de la habitación y tomaron una de las naves para salir de la base, Trino estaba molesto y confundido a la vez

Trino: Señor, no es por faltarle el respeto pero ¿porque yo no fui con los demás?

Darcanor: La última vez que acompañaste a Blair, nada salió como lo planee

Trino: Pero…

Darcanor: Tranquilo, ya tendrás tu oportunidad muy pronto

Trino: Mmmm…

En ese mismo instante, en el pueblo de los molinos, Sonic andaba dando una vuelta hasta que vio a una niña ardilla corriendo, llorando y pidiendo ayuda, él se acerco para intentar tranquilizarla

Sonic: ¿Estas bien?

Jira: No, no estoy bien

Sonic: Tranquila, respira y dime que te paso y tratare de ayudarte

Jira: Bien, mi amiga Silvia y yo fuimos a esa casa que está en medio del bosque

Sonic: ¿La que se piensa que esta embrujada?

Jira: Si, unos niños nos habían retado a entrar en ella, dijeron que seriamos unas cobardes si no lo hacíamos así que entramos. Al principio todo parecía normal hasta que escuchamos que algo se acercaba

Sonic: ¿Que era?

Jira: No lo sé, era como una gelatina negra con vida que atrapo a Silvia y se la llevó lejos de mí, traté de detenerlo pero no pude así que escape de la casa para pedir ayuda, no sé qué hacer

Sonic: No te preocupes, yo rescatare a tu amiga y la traeré de regreso sana y salva

Jira: ¿Enserio?

Sonic: Si, pero primero debo ir por unos amigos, tu quédate aquí ¿de acuerdo?

Jira: Si

Sonic corrió a casa de Marina y les dijo a los demás que tenían que rescatar a la chica de la casa. Salieron en dirección a esta y cuando llegaron Chris vio que su detector recibía el mismo pulso magnetice que había recibido antes, también vieron el pequeño meteorito que había caído en frente de la casa

Marina: Miren esto

Chris: Este debe ser el meteorito del que hablaban esos chicos

Blaze: Es muy pequeño, no pudo causarle daño a nadie

Tails: Esto debe ser lo que causaba los pulsos magnéticos que captaba el detector, pero recibo otra señal semejante desde dentro de la casa pero ahora es más fuerte que la última vez

Sonic: No perdamos más tiempo, tenemos que salvar a Silvia así que entremos

Entraron despacio a la casa, esta era muy antigua y demasiado grande, tenía un diseño muy extraño y las habitaciones estaban en posiciones raras también. En la sala de estar vieron unas enormes escaleras

Knuckles: Tails, ¿hacia donde debemos ir?

Tails: Bueno, no estamos seguros de que se llevo a esa tal Silvia pero tal vez haya sido lo mismo que produce estas señales extrañas

Silver: ¿Las señales son iguales a las del meteorito cierto?

Chris: Si, son las mismas y parecen provenir de arriba

Blaze: Pero ¿como llegaría una parte del meteorito hasta ese lugar?

Shadow: No estoy seguro, pero la señal se izo más fuerte después de que la chica fue raptada

Sonic: Shadow tiene razón, podríamos dividirnos en dos grupos y que uno busque que produce la señal y el otro que busque a Silvia

Tails: Me parece un buen plan, llevaremos comunicadores por si necesitamos ayuda

Sonic: Phanie, Marina

Phanie y Marina: ¿Si?

Sonic: Me cuesta trabajo moverme así

Las dos estaban muy sujetas a los brazos de Sonic y el no podía moverse bien en esa situación

Phanie: Perdón ^^U

Marina: Si lo sentimos jeje

Knuckles: ¿Seguras que no tienen miedo?

Marina: No puedes hablarle así a tu líder Knuckles

Phanie: No estamos asustadas

Sonic: (sonriendo) Entonces vamos, subamos las escaleras

Las escaleras crujían por lo viejas que estaban, Phanie seguía sujetando el brazo de Sonic mientras subían, ella se veía un poco preocupada

Sonic: Tranquila Phanie, no dejare que algo malo te pase y eso también va para ti Marina

Marina: No necesito que me cuides, recuerda que eres el segundo al mando después de mí

Phanie: Sabes que puedo defenderme muy bien sola Sonic

Sonic: (sonriendo) Si eso lo sé, será como ustedes quieran

Blaze: "Silvia ¿estás aquí?"

Sonic: "Vinimos a ayudarte, no tengas miedo"

Tails: Separémonos aquí

En ese instante el detector empezó a sonar, la señal se hacía más fuerte

Tails: ¿Pero qué?

Silver: ¿Qué ocurre?

Chris: Es la señal, lo que sea que la este enviando se está acercando a nosotros rápidamente

Escucharon ruidos que provenían del techo, estos se hacían más fuertes cada vez. Los muchachos se preparaban para cualquier cosa y permanecían juntos; de repente, las tablas de suelo se rompieron y de este salió una especie de criatura con la piel negra y los ojos brillantes pero tenía el aspecto de una chica

Phanie: ¡¿Que es eso?

Chris: No lo sé pero no luce muy amigable

Sonic: ¿Tú fuiste quien secuestro a Silvia?

La criatura no le respondió nada, de su cuerpo empezaron a salir tentáculos viscosos que enredaron a Sonic y comenzaron a arrástralo hacia ella

Sonic: Oye, ¡suéltame!

Knuckles: Yo te ayudo

Knuckles sacó sus garras de metal y cortó los tentáculos que ataban a Sonic

Sonic: Gracias Knuckles

Blaze: Eso debe ser lo que se llevo a la chica

Silver: Pues entonces saquémosle la respuesta

Blaze izo una bola de fuego con su mano y la criatura de repente se asustó, empezó a gritar y lanzo sus tentáculos a todas partes destruyendo las paredes, el techo y el suelo haciendo que todos los escombros cayeran sobre los chicos, no hubo tiempo de salvarse entre ellos solo lograron caer en diferentes regiones.

La criatura se marcho y los restos de muchos muros habían separado a nuestros amigos, Tails se levanto mareado y vio a Chris y Silver a su lado

Tails: Chris, ¿te encuentras bien?

Chris: Si, ¿que sucedió?

Silver: Pareciera que la mitad de la mansión se nos vino enzima

Chris: ¿Donde están los demás?

El comunicador de Tails empezó a sonar, era Sonic junto con Blaze quien lo estaba llamando

Sonic: Tails, ¿se encuentran bien allí?

Tails: Si, estoy con Chris y Silver

Sonic: Yo estoy con Blaze

Silver: ¿Ella está bien?

Blaze: Estoy bien Silver ¿Dónde están los demás?

Knuckles: Aquí estoy y Shadow está con migo

Sonic: Knuckles, ¿Dónde están?

Knuckles: No lo sé. Después de que media mansión se viniera abajo, Shadow y yo caímos en una especie de pasaje secreto bajo tierra

Chris: ¿Dónde están Phanie y Marina?

Phanie: Estamos aquí, que bueno que los comunicadores no se dañaron

Marina: Caímos en un enorme pasillo, el camino a ustedes está bloqueado así que tendremos que buscar otra salida

Sonic: Muy bien hagamos esto: Tails, tú, Silver y Chris busquen a la criatura. Knuckles y Shadow, traten de encontrar una salida sin destruir algo

Shadow: ¿Por qué?

Blaze: No podemos arriesgarnos a lastimar a Silvia, ella sigue aquí y si la casa se derrumba podría quedar atrapada bajo los escombros junto con alguno de nosotros

Sonic: Así que no intenten nada arriesgado, los demás trataremos de encontrar a Silvia

Chris: Bien, manténganse comunicados

Todos: Entendido

En ese instante, Brandon, Dargar y Blair estaban en el techo de la casa, gracias a Dargar, se percataron de cómo el simbionte ataco a Sonic y separo al equipo

Brandon: ¿Que hacen Sonic y Blaze aquí?

Dargar: Puedo oírlos, buscan a una chica que fue secuestrada por el simbionte

Blair: Y ahora que se percataron de él, intentaran encontrarlo

Brandon: No podemos permitir que lo encuentren antes que nosotros y menos que descubran su verdadero poder

Dargar: Vamos a tener que distraerlos

Blair: En otras palabras vamos a tener que pelear

Brandon: Blair, ve con el equidna y el erizo negro, yo me encargare de Sonic y Blaze mientras buscas al simbionte Dargar

Dargar: Solo necesitare unos minutos

Blair: Eso espero. Knuckles y Shadow serán fáciles

Brandom: No los subestimes

Blair: Solo necesita unos minutos ¿cierto Dargar?

Dargar: Si, puedo verlo ahora, se está acercando a la erizo y la mapache

Brandom: Andando

Blair fue directo a donde se encontraban Shadow y Knuckles, tomo un pasadizo subterráneo de la casa para poder ayarlos. Ellos estaban caminando en una especie de pasillo subterráneo con antorchas en las paredes, Shadow tomo una y la encendió para ver por dónde iban.

Knuckles: ¿Que hace un lugar como este debajo de una antigua mansión?

Shadow: Algo me dice que los antiguos dueños de esta casa tenían algo que ocultar

Knuckles: Tal vez la chica esta aquí. "Oye Silvia, vinimos a ayudarte"

Blair: ¿Estas llamando a tu novia?

Shadow y Knuckles voltearon y vieron a Blair sujetada del techo

Knuckles: ¿Tu otra vez?, ¿no te cansas de seguirnos?

Blair: ¿No estás de muy buen humor verdad?, no importa te vez más guapo cuando estas enojado

Knuckles (sonrojado): Cállate

Shadow: ¿Que es lo que quieres?

(Se baja del techo) Blair: Yo, solo vine a jugar un rato con ustedes

Knuckles: Ja, tu sola no puedes contra nosotros dos

Blair: No los dejare avanzar más de este punto, aunque si se dan media vuelta y salen de esta casa no tendré que lastimarlos

Shadow: Lastimarnos, eso es muy gracioso

Blair: Onda de choque

Blair arroja una onda de choque justo en medio de Shadow y Knuckles, ambos saltaron esquivándola pero las vibraciones hicieron que una roca se zafara del techo y callera en la cabeza de Knuckles.

Blair: Jajajajaja

Knuckles: (furioso) ¡¿Crees que es gracioso?

Blair: Si

Knuckles: Te daré algo para que enserio te rías

Knuckles saca sus garras y se dirige a atacar a Blair pero ella crea un campo de fuerza en el cual rebotan las garras haciendo que Knuckles retroceda.

Blair: También te ves bien cuando estas frustrado

Knuckles: Como molestas…

Shadow: Ataque chaos

Shadow la ataca pero sus rayos se deshacen al chocar con el campo de fuerza de Blair, Shadow detiene el tiempo con el control chaos y golpea a Blair haciendo que se estrelle con la pared aunque se levanta de inmediato

Blair: Ese último ataque estuvo muy bien, ¿porque no nos tomamos un rato para conocernos mejor Shadow?

Shadow: Por favor, ¿acaso crees que soy un erizo fácil de manejar?

Blair: Quédense con migo y no se arrepentirán

Knuckles: Lo que me faltaba, ella me recuerda a Rouge

Mientras, Marina y Phanie caminaban por el gran pasillo en el que cayeron, no había ventana así que no entraba luz pero había lámparas apagadas en la pared y Phanie se acerco para prenderlas

Marina: ¿Como puede haber electricidad aquí?

Phanie: Esta casa debe tener una especie de fuente alterna, ahora recuerdo que había un antiguo generador de energía fuera de esta

Marina: ¿Quien se imaginaria que aun funciona?

En ese instante escucharon que algo se acercaba a ellas, Marina se aferro a Phanie muy asustada

Marina: ¿Qué es eso?

Phanie: No estoy segura pero es el mismo sonido que se escuchó antes de que esa cosa nos atacara

Las tablas del suelo se rompieron y salió la criatura negra justo en frente de Phanie y Marina

Marina: "¡Allí está otra vez!"

Phanie: Marina, quédate detrás de mí (saca su espada)

Marina: No entiendo porque nos persigue

Phanie: ¿Quién eres y que quieres de nosotros?

La criatura no contestó

Phanie: Responde!

Seguía sin articular palabra

Marina: ¿Porque no dice nada?

De repente la criatura volvió a utilizar sus tentáculos y atrapo a Phanie haciendo que callera al suelo y tirara su espada

Phanie: "Suéltame"

Marina: No Phanie, déjala ir

La criatura seguía arrastrando a Phanie hacia ella, pero en ese instante Dargar entro haciéndole un agujero al techo

Phanie: Eres tu

Dargar uso un aparato de ondas sónicas que llevaba en sus guates contra la criatura paralizándola por completo, esto provoco que liberara a Phanie y que la criatura poco a poco se convirtiera en una especie de liquido viscoso y negro pero lo más extraño era que se estaba desprendiendo de una chica.

Dargar saco una esfera metálica y la coloco en frente del líquido, este se metió solo dentro de ella para escapar de las ondas de sonido que producían los guantes. Marina ayudaba a Phanie a levantarse del suelo

Phanie: ¿Por qué nos ayudaste?

Dargar: ¿Ayudarlas?, realmente creen que perdería mi tiempo en alguien tan patético como ustedes

Marina: Oye, no puedes hablarnos así

Dargar: Lo único que quiero es al simbionte, ustedes mejor salgan de aquí antes de que yo mismo las elimine

Dargar salió por el mismo agujero por el que entró

Phanie: ¿Qué le pasa a ese loco?

Marina: Phanie mira, esta debe ser la chica que vinimos a buscar

Phanie: Tienes razón, veamos si esta herida

Tomaron a la chica (era una monita) y notaron que estaba débil, pálida y algo fría

Marina: ¿Estás bien?

Silvia: …Si, si estoy bien pero me siento débil, ¿quienes son ustedes?

Phanie: Somos amigas, no te preocupes te sacaremos de aquí

Silvia: No dejen que ellos se acerquen, son muy peligrosos

Marina: ¿Quienes?

Silvia: Las criaturas negras

Phanie: Debemos decirle a Sonic que Dargar está aquí y que hayamos a Silvia

Phanie se comunico con Sonic y Blaze pero no se esperaba que ellos tuvieran justo en frente a Brandon

Phanie: Sonic, encontramos a Silvia

Marina: Ten cuidado puede que te encuentres con uno de los hombres de Darcanor

Sonic: Muy tarde Marina, ya lo encontramos

Phanie: Iremos a ayudarte

Blaze: No, saquen a Silvia de aquí, nosotros nos ocuparemos de él

Marina: Esta bien pero tengan cuidado

Brandon: ¿No es lindo?, quieren defender a sus amigos

Sonic: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Brandon: Cumpliendo con mi misión, y deshaciéndome de ustedes

Blaze: Juntos podremos contra ti

Sonic: Adelante, juguemos un poco

Brandon: Yo no diría eso si fuera tú

Blaze: ¿Porqué?

Brandon: Porque puedo usar mis ondas sónicas para derribar los muros de esta vieja casa y sepultar a sus queridos amigos

Sonic: Te detendría antes de que lo hicieras

Brandon: …Me pregunto quién será enterrado primero, tal vez tú amiga azul o el pequeño de las dos colas

Blaze: ¿Que es lo que buscas aquí Brandom?

Brandon: No les incumbe, entréguenme sus esmeraldas y los dejare ir por ahora

Blaze: No tenemos una esmeralda con nosotros

Sonic: Aun no hemos tenido nuestra pelea Brandon

Brandon: …

Sonic: He querido enfrentarme a ti desde nuestro último encuentro

Blaze: Sonic, este no es el momento

Brandon: Ella tiene razón, pero no te preocupes Sonic porque muy pronto pelearemos y entonces veré que tan fuerte eres

Sonic: Estoy ansioso

Brandon: Por ahora solo les daré esto

Brandon uso sus ondas sónicas haciendo que las vigas del techo cayeran sobre Sonic y Blaze, Sonic se izo a un lado pero una de las ondas sónicas de Brandon lastimo a Blaze provocando que ella no se moviera a tiempo para quitarse del camino

Sonic: ¡Blaze cuidado!

Sonic corrió y protegió a Blaze sujetándola y usando su espalda como escudo para que las vigas no la lastimaran, ambos quedaron enterrados bajo los escombros

Brandon: Pronto saldrán, eso jamás podría acabar con ustedes

Suena el comunicador de Brandon

Dargar: Brandon, ya tengo al simbionte, vámonos de aquí

Brandon: Voy para allá

Brandon se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde estaba Dargar, Sonic y Blaze salieron de entre los escombros pero Sonic estaba algo adolorido

Sonic: Hay, creo que voy a necesitar un masaje cuando regresemos a casa

Blaze: Sonic, ¿porque me protegiste?

Sonic: Porque eso hacen los amigos

Blaze: …Gracias

Sonic: No es nada, hay que encontrar a Brandon porque si él está aquí no puede ser bueno

Blaze: Andando

Mientras, Blair estaba luchando contra Shadow, este volvió a hacer su ataque chaos, Blair se quito del camino pero Knuckles aprovecho para golpearla justo en el estómago

Blair: (Tosiendo) Ese fue un golpe bajo, me impresionas

Knuckles: Te impresionaras aun más con nosotros

Suena el comunicador de Blair

Blair: ¿Qué sucede?

Dargar: Tengo al simbionte, es hora de irse

Blair: Justo cuando empezaba a divertirme (a Knuckles y Shadow) Lo siento amigos pero tengo que irme aunque fue muy divertido, hay que volver a encontrarnos otro día

Knuckles: "Regresa, aun no hemos terminado"

Pero Blair se fue rápido desvaneciéndose entre la oscuridad del corredor

Shadow: Espera, ¿porque abra venido aquí en primer lugar?

Knuckles: No lo sé, pero si esta aquí, no puede ser nada bueno. Tal vez busca lo mismo que capto Tails en su detector

Shadow: No puedo creer que diga esto pero tienes razón

Knuckles: (furioso) ¿Te estás burlando de mi?

Shadow: ..., tenemos que seguirla

Knuckles: Espera, aun no me contestas

Dargar se encontraba en la entrada principal esperando a Brandon y Blair pero luego escucho como se acercaban Tails y los demás

Dargar: Bien, ya era hora de que aparecieran

Silver: ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Dargar: Deshaciéndome de ustedes

Dargar lazo los mismos dispositivos eléctricos que había usado Trino antes, Silver uso sus poderes he izo un escudo frente a él mientras Tails y Chris se mantenían detrás. El escudo redirigió los dispositivos hacia Dargar pero este uso las ondas sónicas de sus guates para desactivarlos, Tails y los demás se tapaban los oídos horrorizados por el sonido tan agudo pero Silver se levanto y uso sus poderes para paralizar a Dargar y terminar con la tortura

Chris: Ahora dinos ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Dargar: Pronto lo descubrirán

Una onda de choque salió de la nada y golpeo a Silver haciendo que dejara libre a Dargar, Tails y Chris voltearon y vieron a Brandon y Blair a unos metros de ellos

Tails: Ustedes otra vez

Blair: Nadie lastima a un miembro del equipo y se queda sin castigo

Brandon: Dargar, levántate y vámonos

Sonic: ¿Porque la prisa?

Sonic salió de la nada y girando lastimo a Blair y Dargar, Blaze giro como un trompo haciendo un remolino de fuego e hirió a Brandon

Sonic: No está mal

Phanie, Marina y Silvia llegaron al lugar pero se mantuvieron escondidas para proteger a la monita de cualquier cosa

Silvia: ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Phanie: Pues, los que están con el erizo azul son los héroes

Marina: Y los que están con el erizo carmesí son los malos

Brandon: Ya me arte de todo esto

Brandon usó nuevamente sus poderes, pero esta vez eran más potentes y afectaron toda la casa lo que provoco que esta empezara a colapsarse, Knuckles y Shadow salieron por el mismo pasadizo secreto que tomó Blair para llegar a la sala de estar

Knuckles: ¡"Oigan, este lugar nos aplastara si no salimos rápido"!

Sonic vio la entrada y noto que Brandon, Blair y Dargar habían desaparecido

Sonic: "Pronto, salgan todos de aquí"

Salieron por la puerta justo antes de que la mansión se derrumbara

Marina: Eso sí que estuvo cerca

Blaze: Si, ¿pero que abran venido a buscar Brandon y su grupo?

Phanie: Recuerdo que Dargar mencionó algo acerca de un simbionte

Tails: ¿Simbionte?

Phanie: Si, él le quito la cosa negra a Silvia y la llamo simbionte

Knuckles: ¿Qué es eso?

Chris: Es un organismo que necesita otro ser para fusionarse y poder sobrevivir, puede dañar o favorecer de varias maneras al organismo huésped

Tails: Ahora lo entiendo, probablemente ese simbionte vino del espacio exterior

Silver: ¿De qué hablas?

Tails: Cuando cayó el meteorito, el simbionte debió haber salido de su interior y en busca de un huésped y por eso entro a la casa, para apoderarse de la gente que vivía allí

Phanie: Así que fue por eso que se había apoderado de Silvia

Sonic: Y también fue por eso que los dueños de la casa huyeron

Chris: El simbionte busca huéspedes fuertes para poder vivir durante más tiempo, por esa razón fue que enredó a Sonic entre sus tentáculos, para apoderarse de su cuerpo y abandonar el de Silvia

Marina: ¿Pero porque esos tipos querían al simbionte?

Tails: No estoy seguro

Silvia: Les agradezco mucho que vinieran a salvarme

Sonic: No tienes que agradecerlo, pero regresa al pueblo porque tu amiga debe estar muy preocupada

Silvia: Es cierto, gracias de nuevo y adiós

Phanie: Hasta pronto y no vuelvas a aceptar un reto tan tonto

Silvia: Lo recordaré

Silvia regreso al pueblo, Sonic se froto un poco los golpes que recibió en la espalda

Blaze: Sonic, debo admitir que hasta ahora te había visto solo como un socio pero hoy me demostraste lo mucho que te importa el equipo y…también…que eres un buen compañero

Sonic: Y tú me demostraste lo fuerte que eres, ese remolino de fuego fue genial, eres increíble Blaze

Blaze: Gracias…también eres bueno

Silver (con el seño fruncido): Ja

Chris: Hoy nuestro trabajo en equipo subió de promedio

Tails: Y presiento que será mejor de ahora en adelante

Sonic y los demás regresaron al pueblo y notaron que todos se habían dado cuenta de su misión de rescate en la casa, la gente aplaudía por sus esfuerzos y las niñas a las que habían ayudado tanto los recibieron calurosamente, Sonic, Tails y los demás sonreían y saludaban pero Blaze estaba muy sorprendida ante la actuación de la gente

Blaze: (susurrando) No lo entiendo, antes nunca me habrían recibido así….ahora llegan estos chicos y todo cambia… ¿porque será?

Varias horas después en la base de Darcanor, Brandon y los demás habían llegado con el simbionte ante Darcanor

Brandon: Señor, le trajimos al simbionte tal como ordenó

Dargar: Estoy listo para iniciar los experimentos con él

Darcanor: Buen trabajo los tres, pueden retirarse

Brandon, Blair y Dargar salieron de la habitación y vieron a Trino que estaba esperando afuera

Dargar: Llevare esto al laboratorio

Brandon: Iré contigo

Los dos se fueron dejando a Trino y Blair solos

Trino: Veo que les fue bien

Blair: Por supuesto, además tuve una genial pelea

Trino: ¿Con Sonic?

Blair: No, con Knuckles y Shadow

Trino:…

Blair: Fue tan divertido, estoy deseando el próximo encuentro con alguno de ellos y te aseguro que no podrán olvidarme en un buen tiempo. Me voy a mi cuarto a descansar un poco

Blair se fue dejando a Trino solo, el se veía muy enojado y apretaba muy fuerte los puños

Trino: Me las pagaran muy pronto…


End file.
